


Ya estaban corrompidos

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No era un pervertido. Rikichi le resultaba un muchachito muy agradable pero con sólo eso no era suficiente, necesitaba tener un par de décadas más encima para aspirar a algo con él. Renji se sintió halagado, si bien era un fiasco para declararse y aunque en realidad sólo había balbuceado al respecto, Abarai logró leer entre líneas lo que el joven trataba de decirle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya estaban corrompidos

**Author's Note:**

> **Personajes** : Renji Abarai, Rikichi, Hanatarô Yamada. **Secundarios** : Byakuya Kuchiki, Retsu Unohana. **Incidental** : Izuru Kira.  
>  **Pareja** : Renji x Rikichi x Hanatarô.  
>  **Advertencias** : Lemon, ménage à trois, yaoi, chan; algo de ooc, PWP bastante soso.  
>  **Comentario** : Si ven a mi musa de Bleach, le dicen por favor que vuelva, que prometo no volver a sodomizarla y que le daré vacaciones al menos una vez por año. La van a reconocer enseguida, es la musa que danza desnuda, cantando canciones en japonés y provocando a las demás para que abandonen a sus dueños.  
> Igual, aunque no me dejó conforme tenía tantas ganas, de hace tiempo, de hacer un trío con estos personajes :) Soy feliz. Sin embargo el lemon no me salió como quería y si esto no es porno con todas las letras no tiene razón de ser (?) En fin, espero que les guste de todos modos o al menos los entretenga.  
> 

  
No era un pervertido. Rikichi le resultaba un muchachito muy agradable pero con sólo eso no era suficiente, necesitaba tener un par de décadas más encima para aspirar a algo con él. Renji se sintió halagado, si bien era un fiasco para declararse, y aunque en realidad sólo había balbuceado al respecto, Abarai logró leer entre líneas lo que el joven trató de decirle.

  
Kira, tiempo atrás, le había abierto los ojos en una fútil conversación. Siempre le había dado ternura el sexto puesto de su escuadrón con eso de admirarlo, pero Izuru le hizo ver que era algo más que lisa y llana admiración. Ahora lo comprobaba, y tan por sorpresa le había tomado que Renji no supo qué decir; aprovechó que el chico no había sido claro ni mucho menos directo y prefirió disimular, hacer de cuenta que no reparaba en lo que trataba de decirle. Sí, así era mejor. Y con una excusa pobre se marchó alegando que tenía mucho trabajo.

  
Durante el día no dejó de pensar un segundo en el tema, tanto que comenzó a sentirse, paulatinamente, un desgraciado. Suponía lo difícil que había sido para un chico tan tímido e inexperto como Rikichi dar ese gran paso. En teoría él era el adulto, pero se había comportado de una forma cobarde e infantil; seguramente le había roto el corazón sin siquiera darle una correcta explicación de por qué no podía corresponderle, aún al menos. No se trataba sólo del género, más importante era la edad, y temía que el chico sacara sus propias conclusiones apresuradas y se formase un concepto erróneo respecto a su teniente.

  
Cuando finalizó el día laboral ya había tomado la decisión, incluso había contemplado por varias horas qué decirle y cómo decírselo, sólo restaba dar con Rikichi y hablar a solas con él, explicarle que sí, había entendido lo que trató de decirle y que le halagaba. En apariencias el chico parecía estar enamorado de él y lo mejor —teniendo consciencia de que a su edad todo se vive a flor de piel— era tener cuidado para no herir sus sentimientos.

  
Lo buscó en la sala principal del escuadrón, en los pasillos, hasta en su alcoba pero no lo halló. Preguntándole a sus compañeros llegó hasta la zona donde solían guardar las provisiones, Rikichi era un chico muy aplicado y no dudaba que estuviera trabajando después de hora con tal de cumplir con sus responsabilidades.

  
Caminó entre las bolsas de maíz notando que había alguien en el lugar; los pasos se tornaron sigilosos cuando percibió la voz la de Rikichi y lo que parecía ser un… gemido. ¿Podía ser posible? Renji tragó saliva y furtivamente se encaminó hacia donde provenían dichos quejidos. Quizás era su mente podrida —sus malas intenciones— y el chico sólo se encontraba levantando una bolsa pesada exhalando gemidos de cansancio.

  
Sí, claro: de cansancio.

  
Lo que vio le dejó perplejo; había pensando en reprender duramente al perverso que estuviera aprovechándose de la inocencia de Rikichi, pero verlo a éste meciéndose entre las piernas de Hanatarou le dejó sin aire. El aprovechado no era otro que la supuesta víctima, pues el gesto de placer que portaba Rikichi era muy distinto al gesto de dolor que expresaba Hanatarou; pero la voz del séptimo puesto le hizo caer en la cuenta de que nada es como parecer ser.

  
—Más fuerte, Rikichi.

  
Abarai volvió a tragar saliva sin poder entrar en sí. Parpadeó, como deseando que aquello fuese alguna visión. Sin intenciones de intervenir su boca se abrió y el reproche nació sólo.

  
—¿Qué están haciendo? —Y era tan obvio que se hubiera golpeado por idiota.  
—¡Abarai-fukutaichou! —gritaron al unísono, tan absortos que estaban uno con el otro que no habían reparado en la invasión hasta que el pelirrojo abrió la boca.  
—¡Teniente, no es lo que parece! —dijo Rikichi tratado de valerse de algo que lo salvara de esa penosa situación.  
—¿Algo más cliché no se te pudo haber ocurrido? —optó por bromear porque vio, sin demasiada dificultad, la situación embarazosa que les estaba haciendo vivir a los críos. Renji era la clase de persona que creía que si el acto no lastimaba a terceros, no tenía nada de malo.  
—Renji-san —balbuceó Yamada tratando de borrar la expresión de espanto que de seguro portaba—, es mi culpa, no reprenda a Rikichi, por favor. —Sabía que por ser teniente del último mencionado recaería todo el peso sobre él.  
—¡¿Qué dices, Hanatarou?! —exclamó con desesperación, dirigiéndose a Abarai— ¡No es verdad, yo… yo lo traje aquí! ¡No le diga nada a Unohana, por favor! —Debía pedir que tampoco le dijera nada a Byakuya, pero sabía que él no estaba en posición de rogar, y si al menos podía salvar a Hanatarou del reto, habría valido la pena, ¿verdad?  
—Tranquilos. No les voy a decir nada ni a Kuchiki-taichou ni a Unohana-taichou —sonrió, la situación desde su lugar era divertida—, pero… —murmuró.

  
El tan temido “pero”, y es que Renji no era de madera ni tampoco un santo. No pensaba extorsionarlos, si ellos no querían hacer nada no por eso iba a ir a contarles a sus respectivos capitanes, pero Rikichi no le dio tiempo de explicarlo. Ni lento ni perezoso gateó hasta donde estaba su teniente, ardiendo de deseo; hacía tiempo que quería someterse a su superior y esa era la oportunidad que tanto había deseado. Tentar la suerte le había salido bien.

—Veo que entienden rápido —rió el pelirrojo algo nervioso por ver la predisposición de los chicos. Sintió la leve caricia sobre el hakama y su miembro ya despierto se endureció del todo, cerró los ojos y le permitió a un curioso y callado Hanatarou que le deshiciera el nudo del obi. Quizás si no abría los ojos podría concentrarse en disfrutar el momento. Sin embargo la necesidad de ahondar al respecto le llevó a abrirlos y posar la mirada sobre los críos—. ¿Desde hace cuánto que hacen esto entre ustedes?  
—Desde principio de año —fue la respuesta de Hanatarou—. ¿Está mal? —Si la idea era simular inocencia le había salido tan bien que Renji exhaló un gemido. Debía controlarse, no era su intención ser tildado de perverso o corruptor de menores.  
—Pues, no… entre ustedes supongo que no. —¿A quién quería engañar? Esos muchachos podían parecer más jóvenes que él, pero la realidad es que habían vivido demasiadas décadas como para conocer y saber de los placeres del sexo.

  
Las manos de ambos acariciaron el miembro y por inercia Renji llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y apresó la nuca de sus víctimas instándolos a dar el siguiente paso. Supuso que ellos intuían lo que debían hacer ¡y la sorpresa que se llevó al comprobar que no le hacían asco a nada de eso! Competían entre los dos para intentar engullirle el miembro y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo. Se entretuvieron lamiendo, desde los testículos hasta la punta del pene, sin dejar un solo trozo de piel sin descubrir. Estaba en la gloria y no pedía más que eso, pero la voz de Rikichi le hizo caer en la cuenta de que recién comenzaban.

  
—Abarai-fukutaichou —parecía pedirlo con cortedad—, quiero que me tome. —El mentando abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió de inmediato, y la acotación de Hanatarou no cooperó para ayudarlo a dar una respuesta afirmativa.  
—Se ha reservado virgen para usted. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si el detalle le diera felicidad.  
—Menos que menos —esbozó Renji anonadado, pero el chico lo jaló del pene obligándole a arrodillarse. Percibió sus intenciones cuando Rikichi se acostó sobre la manta, boca arriba, abriendo las piernas.  
—Es mentira, no soy virgen. —Ambos carcajearon con mesura, Abarai no le veía la gracia; para él seguían siendo dos críos. A esa edad con Kira se la pasaban entrenando; aunque Hisagi se había encargado de pervertirlos, ni por asomo hacían _esas cosas_ o pensaban en ir tan rápido.

  
Abarai pudo haber puesto un poco más de voluntad, pero tampoco podía negar su naturaleza y su propia necesidad. Si era un sueño, que no lo despertasen. Jamás había sentido tanto placer y quizás era tan sólo la situación, morbosa por donde la contemplara. La estrechez de Rikichi no cedió de inmediato. La única vez que intentó echarse atrás, el mismo chico le instó a seguir, pese al dolor que reflejaba su rostro. Lo aferró con las piernas logrando que Renji se hundiera de lleno.

  
—Gracias —musitó Rikichi con sentida emoción al sentir todo el miembro en su interior, desgarrándolo y otorgándole ese placer que tanto había fantaseado—, gracias.

  
Renji no dijo nada, le pareció oportuno besarlo sin saber en qué terreno se metía con ese simple acto. Para Rikichi era un sueño cumplido tenerlo a su teniente así y Hanatarou, poco a poco, quedó relegado. El orgasmo no tardó en aparecer, los tres estaban muy entonados y el encuentro fue bastante fugaz. Abarai luego se sintió fatal, ¿había estado bien? Bueno, cabía aceptar que la habían pasado de maravilla; se sentía más culpable de haberlo dejado a Hanatarou de lado que de aprovecharse de la perversidad de esos dos.

Pero Yamada no se hizo demasiada mala sangre, se las ingenió para colarse en el escuadrón de Renji y reclamar su parte que Abarai, a esas alturas, cedió gustoso. Lo malo fue que Rikichi se enteró, y el reclamo no tardó en oírse. A veces lo hacía con uno, con el otro y a veces con los dos al mismo tiempo. Era un juego peligroso, en especial porque las emociones de esos dos eran inestables y en cualquier momento podían estallar y, válgame Dios, se imaginaba siendo acusado por todos y marcado de por vida como un abusador de menores.

No estaba muy lejos de eso, al menos comprendió que su reputación peligraba cuando fue citado una tarde por Byakuya. No había nada raro en que su capitán lo citara, pero sí que Unohana estuviera presente. Algo intuyó y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Es que esa mujer tenía la facilidad de colocar en una situación difícil a cualquiera. Uno de los detalles que adoraba y odiaba por igual de la personalidad de su capitán era lo directo que solía ser para decir las cosas, en ese momento fue una bendición porque alargar la agonía hubiera sido insoportable.

  
—Se corren rumores de que tú estás corrompiendo tanto al sexto puesto de este escuadrón como al séptimo del cuarto.  
—¿Eh? —dijo Abarai; para disimular era un fracaso, pero fue lo único que le nació en ese momento. Unohana tomó la palabra.  
—He recibido varias denuncias de parte de los integrantes de mi escuadrón —le sonrió, lejos de tranquilizarlo, colocándolo en una posición más ardua—, y da la casualidad que a Kuchiki-taichou también le han llovido algunos avisos. ¿Qué tienes para decir en tu defensa, Abarai?  
—Pues, que… ellos dos… —tragó saliva, no podía mandarlos al frente ni tampoco dejar de lado su responsabilidad— ¿Corrompiendo? —arqueó las cejas, esos dos ya estaban corrompidos desde antes.  
—¿Es cierto? Abarai —la firmeza con la que Byakuya había preguntado lo arrastró a ser sincero.  
—No —cerró los ojos por un ínfimo instante volviendo a tragar saliva. Sí, había sido sincero, en parte, ya que no consideraba haberlos inducido por el mal camino. Ahí la víctima era él. _Sí, claro_.  
—Bueno, creeré en tu palabra —dijo Unohana haciendo transpirar al teniente. Era la clase de acotación que siempre incomodaba, como si la capitana supiera que estaba mintiendo.  
—Como sea, al menos te pido discreción —pronunció el capitán con cierta severidad. En pocas palabras, si era cierto o no, que la reputación del escuadrón no se viera manchada por la conducta descarriada de su teniente.  
—Por otra parte, Abarai —continuó Unohana sin darle respiro—, actúa a consciencia, ¿sí? —finalizó con una amplia sonrisa.  
—N-No entiendo. —Y era sincero.  
—Ellos dos son muy jovencitos aún, —aclaró ella— es fácil a esa edad mezclar las emociones.

Renji asintió, perdiendo la mirada a un punto cualquiera y, como si estuviera en el despacho del director de una escuela del mundo humano, preguntó: —¿Ya puedo retirarme? Debo seguir con mi trabajo.

  
Kuchiki extendió una mano invitándolo a irse. A Abarai no le alcanzaron las piernas para salir prácticamente corriendo de allí. En cuanto estuvo afuera, se llevó una mano al pecho suspirando como si le faltara el aire. Por un momento creyó que iba a colapsar. Entendía la postura de los dos capitanes y creí tener todo bajo control, sin embargo las palabras de Unohana habían logrado inquietarlo, sin saber bien por qué.

Como fuera, dichas palabras cobraron un matiz diferente y fueron más claras cuando esa tarde, luego de buscar a esos dos, los encontró en el bosque cerca del sexto escuadrón moliéndose a golpes. Al principio presenció sorprendido la escena; era tan surrealista ver peleando a dos shinigami’s como niñas, es decir: no era una pelea de zanpakutou’s, Rikichi estaba encima de Hanatarou aferrándolo del kurogi mientras le daba puñetazos, a la vez que Hanatarou le jalaba como podía de los cabellos.

  
—¡Te digo que conmigo lo hace tres veces al día!  
—¡¿Y qué me importa?! ¡A mí me besó primero! —Había sido la respuesta de Rikichi.  
—¡Eso no importa!  
—¡Ey, ey, ey! —Intervino Renji comprendiendo apenas la situación— ¡Paren de golpearse! ¡Y paren de gritar esas cosas! —Los distanció con relativa facilidad, ambos sangraban y parecían haber estado desde hacía tiempo peleando.  
—Idiota —le vociferó Rikichi a su supuesto amigo. Hanatarou, de una manera muy infantil, le sacó la lengua, es que a esa distancia no podía hacer otra cosa.  
—Los estuve buscando por todos lados y los encuentro a los dos moliéndose a golpes. ¿Por qué están peleando? Se supone que son amigos.  
—Él empezó —señaló Hanatarou, Renji estalló en carcajadas, lo conocía al séptimo puesto como un chico calmado, algo medroso y sin embargo ahí estaba ante él, otro Hanatarou, uno enojado.  
—Dejen de golpearse, no importa quién empezó o quién terminó —los soltó poco a poco al notar que ya se habían calmado—, me da miedo preguntar la razón de la pelea —miró a Rikichi, y éste soltó de golpe la razón.  
—¿No es cierto que me quieres más a mi? ¿Qué conmigo la pasas mejor? —Abarai abrió grande los ojos.  
—A ti te puede querer más, pero la pasa mejor conmigo —acusó Hanatarou con una expresión en el rostro que parecía indicar que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar.  
—Ey —los tomó de la nuca y se sentó en el césped haciendo que los críos le acompañaran con el movimiento. Abrazó a uno de cada lado, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas. Se sentía como el padre cuyo hijos compiten por su amor—. Me siento muy halagado, pero a decir verdad los quiero a los dos por igual. Y con los dos lo paso bien.  
—¿Viste? —sentenció Rikichi malhumorado— Te dije que iba a decir eso. —Hanatarou en respuesta suspiró cansinamente para luego cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.  
—¿Nos buscabas? ¿Para qué?  
—Pues —ahora no sabía si era prudente decirlo o no, o mejor es decir que ya se sentía más seguro de terminar con todo—, no se lo tomen a mal pero… creo que lo mejor será que dejen de pervertirme.  
—¿Eh?  
—Es que he tenido algunos problemas y no quisiera que me acusen de pedófilo.  
—Abarai-fukutaichou —Rikichi se tiró encima de él— ¡¿Le trajimos problemas?! Lo siento mucho, en verdad, yo… Me suicidaré para limpiar su honor.  
—¡No! —Renji estalló en risas otra vez— No hace falta hacer algo tan extremo.  
—¿Y por qué no les explica que somos nosotros los que lo buscamos? —sugirió el séptimo puesto como si nada.  
—Porque no lo van a entender por mucho que se los explique.  
—Pero yo no quiero que me deje…  
—Ya, Rikichi, no seas tan egoísta —reprendió Hanatarou con dulzura—; pueden echarlo del Seireitei por esto.  
—Bueno, no sé si tanto, la verdad es que no averigüé sobre el tema —caviló Renji—, pero tampoco me gustaría averiguarlo y sería prudente por el momento… hacer una pausa —le pareció la frase idónea—, al menos hasta que crezcan un poco.  
—Pero usted se puede enamorar de otra persona —se lamentó Rikichi.  
—Ey, yo también estoy en desventaja —se atajó el pelirrojo—, ustedes también pueden enamorarse de otra persona y olvidarme.  
—Eso nunca —aseveró Hanatarou.  
—Tú cállate, que aquí el que lo quiere soy yo, tú sólo serviste de carnada. —Renji palideció con esa afirmación.  
—Si no hubiera sido por mi idea nunca te lo hubieras tirado —lo señaló a Renji como si fuera una cosa o como si no estuviera en verdad ahí.  
—¿Hasta qué punto soy la víctima? —Renji cerró los ojos elevando las cejas—. Da igual a estas alturas. Hoy en día la juventud está demasiado avivada.  
—Entonces… —consultó Rikichi apesadumbrado, jugando con el césped. Esa postura le dio ternura al teniente— ¿Todo termina?  
—Dije que es una pausa. Hanatarou lo entendió —pronunció con cuidado—, espero que tú también lo hagas. —A su lado Hanatarou asentía con una enorme sonrisa.  
—Es mentira, no lo entendió, en cuanto pueda irá detrás suyo, lo conozco. —Rikichi frunció la frente.  
—No tengo intenciones de comprometerlo, Abarai-san —dijo Hanatarou con mucha pena.  
—Lo sé.  
—Está bien —murmuró Rikichi dándose por vencido—; si es lo mejor, lo entiendo.

  
Abarai les dejó sendos besos en la mejilla y conforme se puso de pie para seguir con su vida, pero al poco tiempo entendió las palabras de su sexto puesto respecto a no dejarlo en paz. La pausa fue momentánea, decir que duró una semana era una exageración, pero ninguno de los críos pensaba dejarlo en paz. Optó por ser más rudo, sabía que de cierta forma los estaba lastimando y que era su culpa por haberse involucrado con ellos, pero era lo mejor o lo único que podía hacer, ya no por él, si no por esos dos que no se daban cuenta de cuánto se querían pesen a competir por el amor de Renji. Era esa misma competencia los que los unían, porque se la pasaban urdiendo planes para secuestrar a Renji y sodomizarlo, sin resultados positivos. Fue divertido mientras duró.

Abarai guardaba la esperanza de que algún día se dieran por vencidos.

  
**Fin**


End file.
